


The Scent of Sweat and Popcorn

by sharonsnatalia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Malec, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: Clary Fray was proud to say she didn’t hate many things; she hated watercolors, she hated her biological father even if she had never met the man, she hated that even though she was an art major she has to take math classes, and she hated tumblr. But most of all, she hated working at the drive in theatre’s snack bar when it was ninety degrees out.





	The Scent of Sweat and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a human au  
> 
> * They don't live in NYC but rather a small town.  
> 
> * Working at a drive in is hell. Don't do it.

Clary Fray was proud to say she didn’t hate many things; she hated watercolors, she hated her biological father even if she had never met the man, she hated that even though she was an art major she has to take math classes, and she hated tumblr. But most of all, she hated working at the drive in theatre’s snack bar when it was ninety degrees out.

Sweat formed droplets on her face and arms as she maneuvered through the cramped space between the counter that housed the grill and the fryer and the food warmers. She reached up and wiped her face with her forearm. Glancing down at her plastic gloves, she noted the drops of sweat that gathered on the inside of them and the steam, if evaporated sweat that could be called steam, clung to the clear plastic and created a cloudy film on the gloves. After peeling the gloves off her hands, the sweat sticking the gloves to her skin, she wiped her hands on her jeans and slipped another pair of gloves on.  

Forcing a smile upon her face, she glanced over the food warmers. Like most Monday nights, the drive in was near empty, only a few college students and families filtered into the snack bar to grab some popcorn and for little kids to beg for overpriced candy. Most weekdays passed in similar fashion and always in the same snail pace. If the small building, with its popcorn machine, fryers, pizza oven, and grill, had air conditioning, she might not have minded the job. The only time Clary wasn’t paid to stand around for hours and hours were Friday and Saturday when the line often stretched well past the doors.

Since the drive in opened at 7:30, Clary had only seen four groups of people, most of them only wanted to get popcorn and pop. One of the groups, a trio of ridiculously hot college students, bought half of the food they had, seemingly. The raven-haired girl with them left Clary with her cheeks matching the vibrant red of her hair and Magnus, Clary’s manager and who currently manned the register, tried his best and succeeded in making the boy with her leave with crimson cheeks and spluttering, unable to make a coherent sentence. A blond boy traditionally pretty in every way society said, crossed his arms and glared while he waited for his friends, seemingly pouting and confused that he wasn’t the center of attention.

“Biscuit, wasn't he just the most beautiful man you have ever seen?” Magnus swung the register key around and made his way behind the counter and food warmer. 

Clary rolled her eyes and grabbed a roll of paper towels and the green spray they used to clean the counters. Chances are, she could find those very materials scattered around most of the small snack bar. No one really bothered to put them away until they closed. “I’m going to ignore that and clean the counters before intermission.”

Not that Clary ignoring him stopped Magnus from talking about the boy. “His two friends were almost as beautiful but if I had to rank them, and I do, he would be number one, followed by her female friend. While the blond was attractive, he wasn’t really my type.” After a brief pause, he jested, “Of course, he might be yours.”

During her high school career and her first two years in college, compulsory heterosexuality held Clary in a death grip and forced her to make many questionable dating choices. Mostly, she dated jocks, the hypermasculine white boy kind, the occasional hipster, and even Simon, once. None of them were really excellent choices in boyfriend, sans Simon who would have been an amazing choice for anyone who liked guys. Her sophomore year of college led to her rebelling against the dictatorship that was compulsory heterosexuality. That year, she began a foray into flannel and snapbacks that lasted two months before Magnus put his foot down on it, whether or not it’s lesbian culture doesn't matter, Clary. 

“Very funny, Magnus.” She arrived at the outer counter and sprayed the counter before wiping it down. 

“No matter the sarcasm in your voice, I know my comedic genius.” He smiled. “And I know you know it, too, biscuit.”

The sound of footsteps brought Magnus and Clary out of their friendly bantering. The raven-haired girl from earlier entered the snack bar. She wore a black tee and periodic table pajama pants. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” Clary sat down the paper towel and turned to face the girl with a smile plastered on her face.

Suddenly struck by the fact that, in her ensemble, the girl managed to be both hot and adorable, Clary felt her cheeks heat and hoped the girl didn't notice.

“I just want a soda.” The girl smiled and went over to the soda fountain.

“I’m going on break.” Magnus tossed the register key over the counter to Clary. “I assume you can handle this on your own after all the years you’ve worked here.” After Clary rolled her eyes and nodded, he retreated to the back area of the building and presumably to the small break area outside. 

Distracted by the girl, Clary almost didn't catch the keys. She walked over to the register and waited for the girl. “Will that be all?” She asked.

Now, Clary had known she liked girls for just over a year now, mostly thanks to Naomi Scott and her English Professor from that year, and she had known she was a lesbian for a little over four months. However, if she still had any doubts about her sexuality, this girl would’ve been the reason she found out she was into girls. She was beautiful, most girls were, but she was perhaps the most beautiful girl she had even seen. If the angels had personally sculpted anyone, it would have been her, with her striking features, dark brown eyes that Clary found a new shade of brown in each time she looked at them, her dark, curly hair and her general perfection.

After the girl nodded, Clary rang her soda up, accepted the five dollar bill she offered and gave her change. 

"My brother, Alec, might be in here later. We were trying to convince him to give your coworker his number. I think we might have done it." The girl smiled. "He's going to be so embarrassed when I tell him about the conversation I overheard."

Clary laughed, "You heard that? I bet Magnus will be glad your brother your brother knows he was five seconds away from waxing poetic about his good looks."

At that, the girl's laughter mixed with Clary's and Clary felt her heart skip a beat and a warmth spread from her stomach to chest. 

"I did." She smiled. "So, my other brother, Jace, is your type?”

A crimson flush crept on Clary's face. "I, uh, no. He's the type of guy I would've dated in high school and a few years of college too. Before I found I was a lesbian. Gay. Homosexual." She stopped herself from embarrassing herself further and shut up. The crimson that stained her cheeks deepened. 

But the girl only smiled. "I'm Izzy."

"Clary.”

"Well, Clary, do you want to see a movie with me sometime?"

"As long as we don't get any popcorn. I can barely stand the smell of it anymore." Clary joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive.


End file.
